


12:06 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he remembered Kara resting during his sermon.
Kudos: 1





	12:06 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he remembered Kara resting during his sermon and refused to allow her to shop in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
